You're the Reason Why
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: Reid and OC story. Not really much of a summary. Please review and no flames please?


Jupiter's Magic: Okay, here is the one shot of Criminal Minds, starring Agent Sexy Spencer Reid XD. Please Review. I have changed some of the lyrics so that they suit Spencer more. This soundtrack for this story is _You're the Reason Why_ by _Victoria Justice_. Same plot, the lyrics had only been removed.

* * *

**_Spencer's Birthday; Location: BAU head quarters_**

Sitting at his desk was Agent Spencer Reid of the FBI BAU. It was his birthday and while the rest of his team members were having fun celebrating it, he wasn't. While they just finish a huge case, he was upset, the one person that he cares about most was not there to celebrate his 25th birthday with him. She was off in California, perusing her career in music. Opening his drawer, he took out a silver picture frame and stared at it. The picture inside of it consisted of him and a woman, in her 20's. Her name was Cecilia. Her brown hair was in lush curls and her bangs were located to the left side of her face, but not covering her hazel eye. The two of them were together, arms wrapped around one another waist, and they were smiling.

Sitting back on his chair, he held the picture and sighed.

"Hey Reid" Garcia said, walking up to the youngest member of the team, with her boyfriend Agent Morgan Reid in tow. "You should be excited. It's your birthday!"

Reid sighed and put down the picture that he was holding in his hands. "It might be, but its not the same without my -"

"Girlfriend" Morgan said, finishing it up for him.

"How did you know?"

"Dude. There's no one else in your family besides you and your mom."

"It doesn't matter how we know. The point is, we got a surprise for you. Think of it as a gift from all of us" Garcia said, dragging him out of the office.

"GARCIA!" he exclaimed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see kid" Morgan said, shoving him into the elevator. "The others will meet us there."

"Where's there?"

"Shut up Reid"

* * *

After a painful struggle to get Reid in the car once he found out they were going to a club, Garcia and Morgan headed off. Ten minutes later, they were standing outside of a club called, _The Hollow_.

"Um. Guys. This place-"

"You're going to love it Reid. The entertainment is exciting."

"It better not be a strip club-"

"That is being saved for you bachelor party" Morgan said, dragging Reid into the club, where they saw the rest of the team, including JJ.

"Look. I'm flattered that you are all here, but its not a big deal. I'm just another year older-"

"Sit" Hotch and Rossi said, pushing him down into a chair.

"What's going on? "

"Dude. For a genius, you're oblivious to these things" Rossi said.

"Watch" JJ said.

The music started and a girl in her early 20's popped out, wearing a short, long sleeved, white dress with red roses. Her brown hair was straightened and she smiled at Reid.

At this point, the girl jumped down from the stage and stood right in front of Spencer. He looked shocked, and his fellow members started to chuckle at the brainiac

This time, as she sang she grabbed his hands, shook them, then tapped him on his nose.

After the chorus, she jumped back onto the stage and was followed by the back up dancers._**  
**_

The song came to a close and the girl sat onto of the piano and smiled. The music stopped and the team clapped, as well as the rest of the club, while Reid was sitting there stunned.

"Well?" Garcia asked, looking at the boy.

The girl jumped off the piano, went over and stood in front of him."Happy Birthday Spencer" she said, smiling.

Spencer was stunned, but after regaining his composure, he got up from he seat and hugged the girl. "Cece, what are you doing here? I thought you were in LA teaching and performing-"

"Well, I took a break from all of that" she said, smiling.

"Well, Reid. What do you say?"

"You guys are the best." he said, smiling, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

After a great reunion for the young couple, they all gathered at a table and were laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Kid. Do you remember the first time you two met?"

"Come on Morgan. Don't bring that up-"

"It was funny" Rossi said, followed by a nod from Emily and JJ. Hotch was just silent.

"Wait. What happened? I was late that day" Garcia said.

"Well baby girl, this is what happened. Sometimes, people fall in love at first sight. Other times, something else happens. Sometimes, those people loathe each other. Words and sometimes fists fly and they feel sick at the sight of the other."

"Morgan-"

"Shush Reid. This is getting good" Garcia said, shutting him up

"The only exception was those two over there." Morgan said, pointing to Cece and Reid. "For some reason, they did not get along. Cece had joined the team a few months prior, but Hotch never mentioned to us that we were having a new member on the team."

"Hey now" Hotch said, speaking up. "The only person who didn't know was Reid. I told the rest of you"

"Anyway, one morning, when they first met, all hell broke loose"

_**Flashback**_

_"You're an asshole!"_

_"How am I an asshole?"_

_"You took my muffin! And you're not even eating it!"_

_"I was about to when you barged in and started yelling at me."_

_Morgan stood in the hall, chuckling._

_"What's going on?" Emily asked, walking up to Morgan._

_"Remember when Hotch told us about the new member on our team, and Reid wasn't there?"_

_"Yea. What about it?"_

_Morgan smirked. "This is the first time Reid has met her, and they're fighting over a muffin"_

_"Ah."_

_Cece stormed out of the break room, a bottle of Mountain Dew in her hand, a scowl on her face and went to sit at her desk. It wasn't a great for her to start to the day. All well, at least she had her caffeine_

_Reid wasn't jumping for joy either. "Who the hell is she?" Reid asked, walking up to Morgan and Emily._

_"No one" Morgan said, walking away, laughing. Emily just shook her head._

_"Don't worry about it Reid. Hotch wants us in the meeting room now."_

_"Fine" he said, following Emily and Morgan into the room._

_"Okay so there's a new case in our hands-Where's the new agent?"_

_"What? New agent? Why wasn't I aware of this?" Reid asked, looking up at Hotch._

_"You slept in that day Reid" Rossi said, shushing the boy._

_At that moment, Garcia entered the room, followed by the girl. "Hey boss. Sorry I'm late-"_

_"Sit down Garcia. You too Agent Breth. Sit next to Morgan"_

_Sighing, Breth sat down in an empty seat, not realizing who she was next to. Reid however, did._

_"You're the new agent?" Reid exclaimed._

_"Why yea, I am-" she paused when she saw who it was whom was talking to her. "Oh gross. It's you" she mumbled._

_"Reid. This is Agent Cecilia Breth. She's a prodigy, like yourself."_

_"Oh! That's great. We have a female version of Reid" Morgan said, laughing._

_"Shut up!" Reid said. Cece, however, was sitting next to Morgan, smacked him upside the head.  
_

* * *

_Once the meeting was over, the two of them went back to arguing._

_"I can't believe I have to work with an asshole" Cece exclaimed  
_

_"Again! I am not an asshole!"_

_"You took my muffin!"_

_"You're name wasn't on it!"_

_"Who cares! It was my muffin" she argued. "And it was blueberry"  
_

_"Well, it was a good muffin" Reid said, smirking, which only got him a punch in the stomach._

_"And I bet it will taste even better the second time" Cece said, walking towards the elevator._

_"What happened to you?"_

_Reid looked up at Morgan. "Just. Help. Me. Up" and Morgan did what the boy asked._

_Morgan sighed and had a thought. _They were civil in front of Hotch, but when they just left the room, the war began again. Reid rarely did anything like this, but Breth seems to bring out the worst in him. And it seems to go both ways. _Morgan chuckled and an idea popped into his head, which made his smirk grow bigger._

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened" Morgan finished.

"Wow. So that's why Morgan was always laughing when I came around. You two are good at acting." Hotch said, taking a sip out of his beer.

"Yea."

"And it started over a muffin?" Rossi asked.

"Hey! In the muffin's defense, it was blueberry."

"And my theory was correct"

"What theory Morgan?"

"You two were not physically violent towards each other, and when you two weren't arguing about everything you could think of, you guys worked well together."

"That is true" Cece said.

"But I knew Reid was thinking something completely different in the back of his mind"

"How-"

"Dude. We're profilers."

"What was he thinking, Morgan?" Cece asked. "This should be good"

"Reid. Tell your lady what you were thinking about"

Morgan laughed and began "Well, he didn't know what it was about you, but he always felt the urge to somehow get your attention, either by annoying you or saying something, anything. You were short tempered and he often set it off. When Hotch announced that you were the new member, based on his facial expression, he got the 'oh shit' feeling. And it hadn't been peaceful ever since. I mean, you spoke Japanese and Spanish fluently, which made you an asset, which made up for your temper. He had to admit that you were dark brown hair and hazel eyes were stunning."

"That's cute!" Garcia exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"Reid. You're like your mother. You like to write...and plus, I saw the letter you were about to send your mother about Cece. You have to be careful where you put your letters

"Now, I know for a fact that Cece was thinking along the same line"

"JJ. What-"

"Sweetie. It's a girl thing. I can tell these things."

"Lemme guess, you read her diary?" Emily asked.

"Indeed I did"

"Shit JJ. Don't-"

"Spill it!" Morgan and Garcia said in unison.

"Fine. After you had gotten over the muffin thing you had grudgingly came to the conclusion that Reid was extremely cute. Kind of sexy in a geeky sort way. Kind of like the guy in the movies that you wanted the girl to end up with because he was so damn nice, and Reid happened to be a nice guy. Reid always had a kind word for anyone who needed it. You are indeed a weird girl and like to tick people off, which you did to Reid extremely well. It was like you was in a movie as the pain-in-the-ass friend."

"Thanks JJ" Cece said, hitting her head against the table.

"So you liked tourmenting me?"

She shrugged. "Hey. I was born stubborn, to be a little bit bitchy, to push people to push myself. i was taught never to take life for granted to live a little to love with everything i had, to never give up to believe in myself but most of all, Fight for myself"

"That's deep"

"And you thought I was sexy?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shush!" she replied, smacking him upside the head. "and yes I did"

"But now look at you two. You two are a couple"

"Finally" Morgan grumbled. "You know, we had a pool as to when you two would be together."

The two of them shrugged. "Who won?"

"Hotch"

Reid and Cece's eyes shifted to the quiet man. "What?"

"Yea, I did."

"Well, enough about this. Another round for the birthday boy!" Morgan exclaimed.

* * *

**Well, thats the one shot. What did you think? Please review!  
**


End file.
